thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tori
"Hi, quick question! What the hell's going on." Tori (Haozi Week 14) is an NPC Reaper from Week 11 and an Officer Reaper from Week 14 of The Reaper's Game. Appearance Tori's true appearance is that of a thin teenager with a shapely yet rectangular body. Seeing no need to exercise when they were alive, the Reaper remains out of shape even to this day. Their skin is pale, and their dark brown hair that once reached their shoulders (Week 11) now extends down to the small of their back (Week 14). A pair of dark orange glasses with rectangle frames always accompany them; without them, Tori has a hard time seeing things. Tori adores blue, orange, brown and white clothing, and the bulk of their wardrobe consists of clothes with these colors within their true form. They are always wearing a scarf. Tori's Reaper ability allows them to change their appearance. For this reason, they may not present themselves as the description provided above. Haozi Tori, as Haozi, presented themselves as a cream and brown variant of their Noise form, Procapriccio Tanuki. Their glasses are carried over with their disguise, and a maroon scarf with darkly-colored roses adorned their neck. Haozi's human form carries their glasses and scarf over from their Noise form; however, the roses on their scarf were relocated to a maroon headband that they wore on their head. They wore a cream-colored knit sweater over a long sleeved brown shirt, as well as black tights and red shoes. Beyond their blue-black hair, Haozi and Tori looked very similarly from a build and facial standpoint. Personality Usually laid back and supportive, Tori is a patient Reaper who speaks in a cheerful way. Despite practicing a go-getter attitude, their attitude towards those of authority is rather rebellious - if not, disrespectful - if they do not agree with what they are working with, and Tori takes their sweet-ass time to get stuff done to boot. They adopted the title of "Lazy Reaper" during Week 11 due to their lax way of going about their duties for the above reasons. While friendly and good at handling unfavorable situations, they aren't strangers to frustration. It has been said before that their anger is entertaining to watch - which was very much true up until Week 14. As Haozi, Tori played up their general nervousness with others in the form of playing a silent role, as Noise generally did not speak. Due to the friendliness of others and a couple of mishaps, however, Haozi opened up to others and began to talk. Haozi was a much more openly emotional - and thus, more vulnerable - persona than Tori was. This caused them to act upon impulses that made them pull off drastic, if not cowardly, measures of getting what they wanted. Fiercely loyal to their friends and towards the rules of their respective Underground districts, Tori (and, by extension, Haozi) is no stranger towards turning tail, running, and reporting trouble as they see it. Being cowardly is the least of their worries if they knew that they were doing the right thing in the end. Tori is more than aware of their lack of strength when it comes to facing things that could cause harm, and they rely upon their friends for solutions and assistance all of the time. As a Reaper whose powers are entirely based off of healing, Tori is at their best when they are in a supporting role in the middle of a fray. History Pre-Game Tori lived a peaceful life in New York, America. They pursued a life in art, though their primary interests lie in worldbuilding and storytelling. Due to living in a conservative household, Tori had self-confidence and identity issues growing up. Despite being able to pursue their dreams and pushing through most of their struggles, they had not grown out of the consequences of their upbringing. They died a rather mundane death. Probably food poisoning. The Manhattan Game The Manhattan Game was the official title for Manhattan, New York's, Reapers Game. While their partner was unknown, Tori used their knowledge of the area in order to breeze the pair through the first few days of their Game. Due to their hesitance towards opening up to strangers, their partner and Tori lacked the proper sync to work together. Tori was tricked into Reaperdom when their partner was endangered, finding out the circumstances of their deal after witnessing their partner's erasure. To say the least, they were fucked up. They spent a giant chunk of their Reaper life in Manhattan, rising up the ranks and overcoming most of their emotional and mental blocks within the district. Tori stayed loyal Officer to Manhattan's Composer, but they eventually grew restless. Upon regaining contact with their friends prior to death - and upon learning that they were within Canada's Underground - Tori decided to spread their wings (literally) and ventured off to visit said Games. District Hopping After spending years' worth of time in Manhattan, Tori was psyched to finally visit other Undergrounds. Their first transfer was to Annapolis, Maryland. While they adored the location itself, Tori found it to be too quiet for their taste, and decided to go further up North America. They transferred to Vancouver, Canada, after Annapolis' game had ended. However, upon transferring there, Tori was nearly pulled into a Canadian Underground war. Despite trying to defend the Underground they had just transferred into, Tori was pushed into fleeing. They took refuge in Shibuya alongside Cheerful Reaper. Week 11 Tori was supposed to appear in the main chat as "Lazy Reaper", but as the name suggested, they were too damn lazy to show up. They ended up running maintenance during the week, staying happily quiet during the rest of the week's events. Pre-Week 14 Tori, with Usa, take a vacation from Vancouver in order to play a Game in Shibuya. Usa, as Nue, brought Tori, as Haozi, into the district; the two shared an apartment in the district. Haozi decided to present themselves as a selectively mute Noise, and became acquainted with the new Players and Reapers of the week. Between endless treats, lots of pets, countless compliments and varying degrees of startling revelations, Haozi enjoyed what Shibuya had to offer. Week 14 Haozi's soul was gradually crushed by Shinken, was barely stitched back up again by Yamahana, was steadied by Akio, was torn apart by Sunao, and was protected by Nue as they healed. Post Week 14 Visiting Shibuya again will always be a bit too soon for Tori. RIP. Relationships Usa Usa is one of Tori's best friends. They admire the Reaper greatly and can't imagine life without them. They were aligned with Usa and Vancouver in the Canadian Underground War. However, they were forced to flee and take refuge in Shibuya along with the cheerful Reaper. Tora BELOVED AND BEAUTIFUL FRIEND... OH NO... Kami While they actually like Kami a lot, Tori practices an openly cynical and uncooperative nature towards them. They like going against the Composer's desires demi-playfully in order to watch their reactions and are not seriously against most of the things they do. Akio BENCH FRIEND Yamahana I AM SORRY BUT I AM GLAD WE ARE FRIENDS NOW Trivia *I'M LAUGHING SO MUCH * THIS STARTED AS A JOKE BUT NOW TORI'S A SEMI-SERIOUS CHARACTER * HOLY SHIT * Their Noise form is Procapriccio Tanuki, whose form can change into other animals. Tori traditionally takes on the appearance of other birds, thus changing the "Tanuki" part of their name to whatever animal they appear to be. * Everything was made for shits and giggles until W14 struck, tbh-- Gallery SPARKLE.png|"My friends're so cute!!" Category:Reapers Category:Week 11 Category:Week 14